Carley (Story)/Issue 2
This is Issue 2 of Carley. Issue 2 Carley sat in the front of the van; gun in hand, on the lookout for any walkers. She looked over the seat to see Britney sleeping, with only a thin blanket covering her. The previous night had been extremely shocking for the pair so they decided to keep watch. Carley parked the green van in the woods, camouflaged due to its colour. Britney kept guard for the first four hours of the night and Carley had been doing it for the second lot of four hours. Carley looked at her watch and then called over to Britney, “It’s 8am, Britney. Wake up.” “Morning Carley.” Britney drowsily said. “This bed isn’t very comf-” She sat up and realised where she really was, remembering the events of last night. “Where are we going?” Britney asked Carley, rubbing her eyes and in turn messing up her mascara. “I thought we’d go into a nearby village and collect some supplies and gas.” Carley explained. “Sounds like the best option we’ve got.” Britney said. “Do you want me to drive?” “Not thanks.” Carley said. “You’re too tired.” With the blanket still wrapped around her, Britney hopped over the seat and sat on it. Carley drove back along the highroad that the events of the previous night had occurred on. There were no cars, no people, just a few stray walkers at the side of the road. Britney sat in silence as Carley drove. “I think there’s a gun shop ahead.” Carley said as she pulled up outside a gas station. “You take this gun and fill up the van while I go down to the gun shop. I’ll be back in no time and we can loot the store together. Remember; don’t shoot for any reason, I think the walkers react to noise.” “Ok.” Britney simply said, admiring the gun as Carley got out. “And Carley…” “Yes?” Carley asked as she shut the door. “Good luck.” Britney said. “You too.” Carley nodded. Britney took the blanket off her and climbed out of the car. She slipped the handgun into her belt as she took the pump and plugged it into the side of the van. Britney constantly looked around for any signs of danger. But, the area was deserted. After filling up the van completely and waiting in the car for a couple of minutes, Carley banged on the door. Britney jumped before realising who it was. Britney got out of the car and headed towards the gas station with Carley. She entered first and scoped the place out, gun raised and ready to fire at any signs of danger. It was safe. “This place is safe.” Britney called. “Yeah, maybe too safe.” Carley murmured. The two searched the shelves, stuffing their pockets with all sorts of energy bars and drinks. “I’ll take these back to the car.” Britney told Carley. “I’ll check the store room.” Carley nodded to Britney. Carley tried the handle to find that the door was locked. She then hit the handle with the bottom of her gun and it fell off. Carley then pulled the door open. A huge, gloomy figure fell on top of her. Carley tumbled to the floor as the walker knocked the gun from Carley’s hand. “BRITNEY!!” Carley screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, a spurt of blood fell from the walkers forehead and it collapsed on top of Carley. “Ew,” Carley squirmed as she pushed the walker off her. She turned around to thank who she thought was Britney. In fact, it wasn’t her, stood in front of Carley was an average height man. He looked around twenty years old and he had scruffy brown hair. He held the gun upright, still in its firing position. He rapidly shook. Behind him, the toilet door was open. That’s where he must have come from. Another man came from behind him and hugged him. This man was shorter than the other. He had blonde hair and was less scruffy. “My dad.” The man who had fired the gun fell to the floor sobbing. “I’m sorry, Zach.” The shorter boy kept kissing the taller one’s head. “It’s okay, I love you.” “I’m sorry.” Carley spoke up for the first time. The shorter man stood up from his partner and walked over to Carley, “I’m Harrison… and you?” “Carley.” She replied. “And that girl standing at the door, shocked, is Britney.” Harrison looked across to Britney who was standing in the doorway. “Who’s this hunk you’ve found?” Britney asked Carley. Harrison smiled at the compliment. “Back off.” Zach called from the floor as he stopped crying. “Oops, sorry.” Britney sighed. “Listen, we can’t stay in this gas station for much longer as the food supply is running out and you’ve only just met us bu-” Harrison began to ramble. “The answers yes.” Carley said. “You can come with us. Just help us get the rest of the supplies and we’ll head off into the van.” Carley picked up her handgun from the floor and gave Harrison a handgun. Each person now had a gun with a full round of bullets. Harrison took Zach to the van before helping Carley and Britney take the rest of the supplies. Minutes later, the group were back on the road. Britney and Carley sat in the front as Britney drove. Harrison and Zach sat in the back of the van with the supplies. Harrison tried to cheer up the weeping Zach but nothing seemed to work. On the other hand, after finding more survivors, Britney and Carley had got their hope back. End of Issue 2. Deaths *Zach's undead father. Trivia *First appearence of Harrison. *First appearence of Zachary. '' '' Category:Carley Category:Carley Issues Category:Issues